Raising Hell
by LJ1983
Summary: Sequel to my one shot, 'Always Here for You'. Set sometime after Kirsty's relinquishment to the Labyrinth, and Pinhead. The Prince of Pain and his new bride are sent on an important mission, one which guarantees the future of the world around them and their survival. However, the mission could be put in jeopardy thanks to the lustful Angelique...
1. Prologue

**Raising Hell**

* * *

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing of Clive Barker's imaginative world or its characters, but the plot here is one hundred per cent mine. This story contains suggested and implied sex and violence, and attempt at seduction - just in case of those who find that offensive. So this is rated M to be safe.

* * *

**Full Summary - **Sequel to my one shot,_ 'Always Here for You'._ Set sometime after Kirsty's relinquishment to the Labyrinth, and Pinhead. The Prince of Pain and his new bride are sent on an important mission, one which guarantees the future of the world around them and their survival. However, the mission could be put in jeopardy when the invidious and power hungry Princess, Angelique sets her sights on the Highest Regent of Hell himself and stops at nothing to claim him for herself in spite of a chosen consort. Can Pinhead ever find it within himself to resist Angelique? Will the vital mission be a success? And most of all, can the relationship with his new consort ever survive the onset of Angelique's shameless lust?

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**_** -**_ The story book cover featured here does not belong to me, I did not draw it. It was drawn for my request by my good friend from dA; HeartAttackOnWheels. I highly recommend her work, she's an amazing drawer and artist. :) Thanks to her for allowing me to use this picture which depicts Angelique's jealousy of Pinhead's consort, the Cenobittic Kirsty - who if you look closely you can just make out the big surprise plot that's to come. ;)

* * *

Prologue

The passage of time within the bleak and murky stone walls of the Labyrinth were almost impossible to measure; time had no meaning at all in this world caught between paradise and purgatory, nor did it matter to the inhuman residents. Their only desire was that of inflicting and receiving the highest extremities of sensation, and serving their God; Leviathan. A whole hundred years had elapsed for most of them, some of them even a thousand. But neither one of them could feel the lengthy duration nor were they aged by it.

The Cenobite known as Snow White, formerly a human being named Kirsty Cotton, was no exception.

Eight whole Earth measured years had passed in this timeless realm since Kirsty had finally unlocked the Lament Configuration and sealed her fate, relinquishing herself, trading her dwindling humanity for the life of a hedonistic Cenobite. Yet she could not be more fulfilled; the pleasures, the sensations beyond the limits had truly transcended what she had ever felt and experienced in her former life. Now as an immortal creature she would not have felt the passing of those eight human years. She was, like the rest of her fellow kind, only interested in the pleasures of the demonic world, this wondrous place she now called home.

He had certainly spoken the truth during their brief if illustrious meetings; the one who was now her consort, the Cenobite she had given herself fully to. Her master, her saviour and creator all in one. The being named Xipe Totec, famously known as Pinhead by the damned who were writhing in the torturous depths below, thanks to the many pins which embellished his colourless cranium.

The Leader of the Cenobittic race had been the one blessed with the task of transforming Kirsty Cotton into the fearless and sensuous being she was now. He being the one responsible for her lush but deadly guise, her very moniker. He decreed that no other, once she was presented to his followers, would lay a single finger on her. Not even the Cenobite Creation Chamber had the chance to mar her, to transform her. Only he was allowed such a privilege, and how she had turned out so wickedly beautiful both on the inside and out.

Just like the first woman according to mythology to ever walk the earth she had been made to absolute perfection.

Snow White; so sweet, so innocent, so wonderfully charming, such a harmless sounding name - and her appearance likened her resemblance to the character further more. Her lips were of crimson blood red, her complexion snowy white pale, her hair which she had been allowed to keep was as dark as ebony. As were her eyes.

Though her greatest Cenobittic asset would that be that she had also found her Prince within this dark world; a Prince like no other found in childrens' harmless fairytale stories. He had certainly swept her off her feet and carried her off to his wondrous Kingdom, though there was no such _'happily ever after...' _in the way the fairy tales had usually concluded.

Unlike that of the fairy tale character Kirsty used to enjoy reading about as a human child, Snow White Cenobite was utterly wicked, formidable, vicious, cruel, cold and a force to be reckoned with. She showed no mercy to either of her victims damned to live out an eternity under the Cenobites' brutal administrations and no one in Hell dared to cross her.

Oh yes, Xipe Totec had truly made her his equal in every way possible.

Her Hellish uniform was leather bound as the rest of the Cenobites, but much more revealing and provocative with elongated gloves which enshrouded the length of both her arms, leaving a substantial portion of her luscious pale flesh of her shoulders visible. Only her finger nails remained outside of the gloves, and they were stained with nearly a decade's worth of human blood.

A plump and ample cleavage was on show, her breasts of course being so much more than what they were when she were human. Beneath that, a section of her tight leather outfit near her abdomen had been cut away, showing her naval which - just as with her demonic husband - supported a belt where a selection of torture implements swung freely. The flesh around her abdomen had been decorated in an intricate pattern similar to that of the Lament Configuration box which the Black Pope himself had crafted.

As well as being her consort, Xipe Totec was also that of Snow White's mentor - she being a willing and able student. Every day that passed since her transition from human to Cenobite, Pinhead would take the opportunity to teach the eager and young Cenobite woman the ways of their kind, the finer points of pleasure and pain, how to master her ever burgeoning telekinetic and telepathic powers. How she should behave during the summoning missions. Even each tool held their own purpose, something Snow White had to take care to memorize. However, Snow White had learnt a great deal in her short time, and Pinhead had taught her well.

She had well and truly found her place within the Labyrinth, and now she had earned the title of full Cenobite.

Yet, for even all the training; the hard work, the mastering of the knife and the hook - Snow White had yet to discover the true potential she herself and even her beloved consort possessed. It was something which Leviathan Himself could foresee, a truly testing and trying mission which He had yet to issue to the Cenobittic couple.

The unknown, the unseen was about to be born, to take shape within the Labyrinth. To merge from the eternal suffering, the blood and the flesh and take on its own form...and Pinhead and his protégé were the key...

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Note -** Well, I know it's short but not to worry. The following chapters will be much longer. ) I promise. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. :3


	2. Chapter 1: Lady of the Labyrinth

**Note**_** - I do not own the characters of Merkova or the Blind girl mentioned here in this chapter. Merkova is from 'The Harrowing' storyline in the 'Hellraiser' comics, and the Blind Girl is from 'Clive Barker's Book of the Damned No1' Although, I did give her the name of Emily - seeing as she wasn't named in the story.**_

_**Also, again, I wish to point out, in the light of the Mature ratings issue, I've tried my very upmost best to tone down the level of violence and sex within this chapter, and I took out the extreme S&M sex scene altogether. All that's left is suggestions. It was much worse the last time the fic was up. Thanks for reading. :)**_

* * *

Chapter One - Lady of the Labyrinth

Deep within the cold and dark depths of the Labyrinth's Catacombs, where the very worst of the sinned resided, the being formally known as Snow White chuckled at the woeful sight of the trembling and shuddering man at her mercy, a sound of soft mocking pity leaving her crimson red lips.

The damned creature was nothing more than a massed collection of bloody muscle and bone, and somewhat lacking the skin which had once covered his being. Whatever flesh was left had been crudely held in place by hooks and stretched to the very limits from the clinking chains which swung from the misty above.

The strikingly beautiful and erotic looking Cenobite woman took the time to explore the nether regions of pain and pleasure with a small incision tool to the soul's whithered flesh, relishing in the man's low and forced screams, and taking great pleasure in inhaling the sweet smelling aroma of the blood coursing abundantly down his chest and abdomen, forming a congealing crimson puddle at his feet.

Ah, sinned blood. Snow White could tell the scent with her eyes closed now, having been taught to pick apart and pinpoint the many flavours of the prisoners' scarlet life fluid by none other than the highest regent himself.

Xipe Totec; her Cenobittic husband.

The Dark Prince of Hell lurked nearby, hidden within the shadows. He watched on, surveying his consort's handiwork with great pride, approval and pleasure knowing that she too took pleasure from both making the soul suffer, and pleasing her husband. She had never displeased him in all the time she had been a resident of the Labyrinth, and she was a fine addition to the ever growing Cenobittic team.

The pin demon remained, watching his beautiful Snow White release her sadistic wrath on the soul, until came the time he was required for a mission. Even though he did not wish to leave and wanted to witness the rest of this dark entertainment - Xipe knew he had no choice in the matter. This was an important mission. He knew, however, that his wife would be absolutely fine left on her own. She needed no further guidence from him anyway, she had proven her worth - time and time again.

The flayed thing in Snow White's company could do no more than thrash under her brutality; the sensation combining both excrutiating agony and rapture. Repulsion and pain mixing with unbidden sexual desire played within the mangled man's broken mind, and for that - this torture proved so much more unbearable. The mingled sensations were just too great, even more so than before.

His throat was raw through screaming and his eyes were red, puffy and heavy through lack of sleep, his entire body numb from exceeded sensation, the pitiful creature known as Frank Cotton barely lifted his head to stare the Cenobite woman straight in the eye. She looked so much different now; so much older, wiser and lacking the innocence he had once been incestuously attracted to when she had been so young. But he was aware of who she was, despite the grotesque but beautifully erotic mutilations and lack of innocence within her now ebony eyes. Now all that was left of the demonic woman who had once been his niece Kirsty in his former mortal life was of unbidden dark desires, corruption and sin. She was now a monster, inhuman just like those that took him so long ago.

Was it possible he himself had had a hand in Kirsty's path to damnation? He would surely like to think so. But he had heard whispers of a husband, a man not so dissimilar to himself. A man who must have driven Kirsty to the brink of insanity with his unfaithful conquests and greed - and his plot to kill her for her inheritance, so who then got a bullet lodged in his brain for his trouble. And not just him; three women he had slept with and his best friend had also been killed by Kirsty, their very souls delivered to the Leader of the Cenobites in exchange for hers. Frank was aware Kirsty could have been devious and cunning when the need arisen, but this bit of information had taken even he, Frank Cotton, by surprise.

His precious niece was capable of murder? He just couldn't see it, even for all the horror she had witnessed so long ago in that old and dusty attic - the business between him and the Cenobites, the fact she had sacrificed him to save herself before taking the time to watch on as he was held fast by the chains conjured by the Cenobite Lord who was now her husband.

Frank let out a derisive scoff, believing the relationship between his niece and the Hellbound Cenobite that took delight in torturing him was - for Kirsty - born out of a need to replace a fatherly role model in her life, and that for the pinned creature - a mere female pet that he could satiate and satisfy his whimsical lusts with. But oh Frank would not be aware, or indeed if he was aware did not believe in it, of the special bond the two shared - quite unique and unheard of amongst Cenobites.

There lay a deep understanding and perhaps even_ love _between the Highest regent of Hell and his spouse that Frank could never even began to empathize or fathom, since the man had been too caught up in satisfying his own greed and lusts during his mortal life to ever see what it meant to feel any kind of real affection or love.

Snow White had, at that very moment, caught the weakened smirk that was playing on her former uncle's torn lips, heard a low and pained chuckle, and smirking herself now - she took a few more steps toward him, her slender leather glove enshrouded fingers tightly closing around his throat and squeezing - forcing the evil man to cough violently under the pressure.

"Nothing ever changes, does it?" The Cenobite woman murmured, her voice a serpentine like hiss which chilled even Frank Cotton's soul, or whatever was left of it. Snow White continued, running one of her elongated and brutal looking finger nails across his bloodied cheek in an almost enticing fashion. "After all these years of many tortures inflicted on your flesh and soul, so many years under the watchful eye of the Cenobites, existing amongst us, Frank Cotton you still choose to mock and defy us. Have you not, after so many a year, learnt anything at all?"

Frank's cruel smirk grew much wider, as much as permitted through the burden of the hooks embedded in his cheeks. He never gave such a reply to her rhetorical question, but he neared her face close as he possibly could and whispered gently and simply; "He'll never love you. He'll break your heart, just as every other man in your life has - _Kirsty."_

Frank, of course, was refering to Pinhead. The Leader of Cenobites. He did not sound certain of his claims that the Prince Of Hell was going to hurt the Cenobittic Kirsty, he merely wished to aggreviate her and sway her. He thought he had been successful when the Cenobite woman lowered her fingers slowly from his cheek and stared to him with a darkening frown. But, before he could blink, a blinding pain engulfed his face and then he felt wetness across his cheeks.

Snow White withdrew her hand and brought the blood coated fingers to her lips, licking the fluid like a that of a content cat lapping up its precious cream. Frank realised quite suddenly that Kirsty, with lightning fast reflexes, had viciously clawed at his face - making three narrow surface wounds trickling with blood. She observed her old Uncle grimace at the searing pain that she had inflicted. Oh if only her master and husband was around to observe and enjoy the pleasures along with her.

"You...b-b-!" Frank attempted to hiss a profanity dangerously to his one time niece, but could not manage to quite get it out. "Just you wait till I get out of these shackles, you little wretch!"

"Not likely." Snow White replied with certainty. "You've not had much success so far, have you?"

And with that, the Cenobite Lady of the Labyrinth turned and laughed, heading for the exit. But oh not before stopping and plunging her hand deep into her pocket, producing something so grotesque from within and turning to face the flayed man once again. "Oh, silly me - I almost forgot. I believe this belongs to you."

Frank had trouble focusing on the blackened item she held within her grasp. It was beating, albeit weakly and sluggishly. When Frank failed to realise what the aged thing was, Snow White smirked and - in the worst possible way of all - decided to return it to its rightful owner.

Frank's screams echoed throughout the whole of Hell while Snow White smirked with upmost satisfaction. "Why, do you not know your own heart, Frank?" Snow White teased, laughing softly. "Julia stolen it if you remember rightly. She's had it all this time. I've only just retrived it from her, and boy was she a screamer."

Frank was incapable of speaking through the sharp jolts of pain in his chest, but if he had of been able to - then he would have verbally abused his former niece for all ths suffering and agony she had put him, and his former lover, through. Oh God so help her, Frank though bitterly, if he ever got loose again.

Snow White took further pleasure in her uncle's pain and chuckled darkly at the forced growls that came from his blood coated lips before turning on her heels and slinking off slowly and casually without a word, leaving Frank to wallow in his sweet agony while she headed in the direction of home, the shared living quarters between her and Xipe Totec, feeling powerful and aroused beyond all cognition...

_**Elsewhere...**_

Xipe Totec marched the length of the narrow hallways of Hell, just fresh from his trip back from the human realm. Tensed and somewhat fatigued, Xipe could barely wait to reach his chambers so he could enjoy a much earned rest along with his consort.

Never had a soul collecting mission been so stressful. The soul, a dishevelled young man no older than twenty five, reeking of the unmistakeable stench of alcohol and his eyes red and wide through drug abuse, was now locked within the confines of his own nightmare-ish realm - and was quite stubborn - and as Pinhead had calmly pointed out, had a powerful voice.

_"You shall have no such use for your potent vocal chords where you're going, dear boy, for I shall tear them out by my own hand and use them to shackle you to your infinite place of torture."_ The foremost Leader of Cenobites had declared coldly to the newest prisoner of the Catacombs, mere seconds before the clinking chains were summoned from the shadows, and sent him into the oblivion that was Xipe Totec's world, and with the cocky young man cussing and screaming abuse the whole time.

But, despite the difficulty in harvesting said soul, it was the first in as many months for the Labyrinth and that came to something as a slight relief to the Cenobites. Xipe had noted for a considerable time now that the number of souls unlocking the Lament Configuration had dwindled, so he and his Gash hadn't been on human soil for it felt such a long time. Xipe, ever so concerned for the welfare of his home and people, and noble to his cause, had consulted Leviathan - his God - on the issue, however the diamond entity remained silent, keeping his favoured son and the rest of the Gash in the dark - with the exception of the occasional; _"You must remain patient, Xipe. The order within the Labyrinth will be restored within due course, I assure you, my son.", _uttered by the floating deity.

Now, the pin demon had completed his rather unpleasant task of recovering the soul, and was now heading back to be with his consort, whom anxiously awaited his arrival. Pinhead had not been this complete, and dare he say - happy, in such a long time. It had felt so good to share his life and soul with another. He had enjoyed the pleasures of many voluptuous female mates during his time within the Labyrinth, including the tragic Merkova - the same Merkova who had perished by the hands of the wretched Harrowers. But neither one, not even the late Lucky Six Leader or even the sweet young blind mortal named simply as Emily he had rather humanely fallen in love with that brief time, could be compared to the one who now fulfilled his existence the moment she came into it.

His beautiful Snow White.

Her very presence was what he desired more than anything this particular time, following the stressful soul collecting mission he had just under taken, and he also wished to discuss with her the recent fall in souls being brought to the Labyrinth - a rather troubling subject it continued to be for the Labyrinth's Leader.

Finally, the Lead Cenobite found his and Snow White's chambers, and pushed his way through the old creaky door - closing it entirely once inside. What he'd expected on his return, however, was for Snow White to greet him, and to present him with a daily report on the tasks he had requested she fulfil whilst he was absent. But, taking one look around the Gothic-themed abode - many candles illuminating a soothing subdued light, Xipe noticed his wife was no where to be seen. Though he could sense her, hear her thoughts in his very mind. She was around somewhere.

"Snow White; where is it you are at, my Queen?" Xipe called out, his voice filled with the usual calm and tolerance the Cenobite had always possessed. Though, if he were being honest, this situation was forcing him to feel something along the lines of...apprehension. Whether he liked it or not, the pinned Cenobite was still in touch with his human emotions, but decades of hard, brutal training within the cold and dark Labyrinth helped him to keep them under strict control.

There was still no response, though Snow White's presence still lingered within the chamber. Xipe called out again, this time - in a more forceful tone;

"Snow White; I demand you show yourself and desist in this foolishness immediately."

Just that very moment, Xipe was not prepared for a heavy chain to come hurtling in his direction - the shackled end clamping firmly around his wrist and locking tight. Before he could gather his thoughts, the chain then forced his arm upwards and forced him into a more upright position as more chains began to present themselves from the shadows, wrapping around his ankles and one shackled his remaining free arm. Xipe was now firmly fixed to the location where he stood - unable to move and left at the complete mercy of the one responsible for the shackled chains which were now bounding him.

Pinhead began to tug at his shackles, attempting to break free from them - but it was of no use. He was the strongest Cenobite the Labyrinth had ever seen, but these shackles were proving far too strong and firm for even him to break through. He was completely vulnerable.

Suddenly, a voice - tinged with a feminine purr - called out to him, in a manner to seduce;

"There you are, my handsome consort. You had me all worried, but then again - I know you can take care of yourself...or can you?"

The voice belonged to that of his wife, Snow White, and Xipe recognised the subtle traces of hunger evident, hunger for him. He realised quite quickly she was attempting a kind of...what was it the humans called it? Ah, foreplay... on him, and it was working. He was already beginning to feel the tell tale twinges, just from the mere sound of her voice.

"Snow White; where are you? What game are you playing now?" Xipe asked, a flicker of amusement within his cavernous voice.

As if on cue, the stunning Cenobite woman merged from the shadows and presented herself to her bound husband; a smile of pure sensuality playing on her ruby lips, and her eyes scrutinizing his bound form with a hungry stir. She neared him slowly, in a wanton parody of suggestiveness carried in the subtle moves of her arms and shoulders.

As her breasts pushed against the six wounds on his chest, her hands smoothing their way up the length his torso and settling firmly on the tops of his shoulders - caressing the glistening leather that separated their flesh - Snow White drew up her head and placed her lips about his ear, whispering enticingly;

"Why, I thought we might have some fun, my lord. It has been a while, has it not?"

What Snow White spoke was partly truthful. The last time the Cenobittic couple had engaged in any form of sexual activity was of - as in human time - two weeks previously. Bordering nearly on three weeks. Her husband had been swamped with work throughout the Labyrinth ever since, if not required to venture out on missions, consulting his Gash; the Female with the exposed throat, the one known by her human name; Nikoletta, the Cenobite with the chattering teeth and the soul of a boy so young but not fraught with innocence as you'd expect a child would be, and the obese Cenobite known simply as Butterball, among other pseudo Cenobites that were made from Xipe's very hand several years previously in his rebel, dehumanised state.

The four most influential Cenobites had gathered to discuss the matter of urgency concerning the dwindling of souls, as well as attempting to comprise a theory as to what was happening and what they could do to bring balance to the Order of the Labyrinth. So far, they had not come up with a plausible solution.

In the meanwhile, Snow White had been left feeling slightly abandoned by her usually loving demonic husband, and neglected of his presence. Though this was quite unintentional, and Snow White was aware that the Order of the Labyrinth was more important than whetting her appetites for lust.

Through the burden of his restraints, Pinhead allowed a smirk to curl up on those pale lips - lips Snow White was now trailing the tip of her forefinger across in a seductive, sensual manner. "Yes, my Snow White Queen. You are quite right. You may proceed." Xipe murmured, approval evident in his tone and nodding his head once.

Snow White returned the smile her consort was presenting to her, and began to circle him slowly - like that of a hungry animal around its prey. She studied the shackles, pulling on them to make certain they were secure. Looking up into his eyes briefly, Snow White purred; "I do hope your shackles are not too tight. I wouldn't wish for you to be...uncomfortable..." Cooing, she ran her glove enshrouded hand along his bound body - his flesh tingling with the anticipation and longing for her touch. She continued, her lewd coated voice proving as seductive as her caresses;

"...but then again, I wouldn't want you breaking loose - not with what I have planned for you."

Pinhead's smirk grew much wider, showing stained yellow teeth past his lips, showing he was enjoying her attempts as he attempted another tug on his restraints. "They are fine..." The pinned Cenobite assured. "...I doubt that even the strongest man can break free. You made these nice and firm."

Snow White murmured softly, smiling wickedly as she once again leaned into his prone form, making him feel further twinges of arousal while whispering into his ear; "Hmmm, but not as firm as yours."

Snow White could see his evident and growing arousal, which fuelled her lust further for his touch.

"You learnt my lessons well, my dear." Pinhead purred approvingly as she drew away from him.

Snow White smirked, running her hands down his thick leather uniform, desiring very much to strip him of it. Excitement rose in the pit of her stomach, it had been such a while since they tried anything like this. As her hand journeyed to a lower part of his body she stared him straight in the eye - listening to him gasp slightly in pleasure - and whispered; "My, I hope so."

He grinned his usual sneaky smile before he caved and allowed himself to descend into the madness that was his heated passion and desire for this female.

The sound of chains clinking, of leather and metal falling frantically against the stone floor, of two hard bodies slumping against concrete, soon followed along with irregular heavy breathing was the result from their descent into a maelstrom of passion, lust and gratification amongst the chains and rotating pillars of their chambers, but before they could venture too far in their joining of flesh and desire something more powerful had ripped both their attentions from the other.

The naked Cenobittic couple pulled away from one another at once, both perspirated and panting, sensing the familiar call of their master, Leviathan, communicating to them telepathically - summoning them.

"Leviathan?" Snow White inquired breathlessly.

Pinhead nodded in affirmation, rushing at once to retrieve his discarded armour which lay spread out across the floors of his chamber and threw it on in a matter of seconds. "Yes, He's calling for us." He told her hurriedly as he fixed his belt. "It sounds urgent. Come Snow White - we must not keep our God waiting..."

~ To be Continued ~


	3. Chapter 2: The Coming of the Saviour

Chapter Two - The Coming of the Saviour

All was quiet within the Labyrinth, save for the legions of damned souls howling and screaming in agony. Pinhead and the woman with whom he made his bride, Snow White, calmly walked the stone catwalk which guided them to the all powerful deity they and the legions of Cenobites served, honoured, worshipped and looked upon as a father.

Leviathan; the God of hunger, flesh and desire - an almighty idol which swirled in the dark grey skies above the maze of the Labyrinth, turning ever so gradually on its axis and shrobing its dark beam of illuminance all around akin to some otherworldly lighthouse, and a loud ongoing hum, never ceasing, sounded every few seconds.

The multi faceted behemoth of the demonic world was mysterious, exciting and frightening all at once, often reducing His inhuman Cenobittic children and creations to awe stricken wonder, with His favoured son and daughter - Xipe Totec and Snow White - being no different. And just as with most Gods; He was aware of all manner of knowledge around Him.

Which was why He had sent for His most valuable and treasured creations.

Something was happening. Something...strange, something almost...terrifying.

The Labyrinth had been in near ruins for what seemed to be such a long time now; nothing was being done about the decline in souls, Leviathan hadn't answered the frantic questions of His loyal servants, and even His son - merely told them to remain calm and patient. How could they? They needed souls of the damned to survive. They were a good deal millenium away from poverty, and even extinction!

But now, Leviathan had finally broken his silence, and the news had spread hope amongst the Cenobites. The corridors of the grim Labyrinth were abuzz with idle chatter of the lesser demons, all theorizing as to what was afoot, and what this meant for them, as Leviathan had finally spoken and summoned forth His favourite son. With Xipe Totec now officially involved, the residents of the Labyrinth could finally rest assured that whatever disaster they were heading for, he would be the one to save them from possible oblivion and the Labyrinth would prevail.

For Pinhead and his young consort however, the brisk walk toward the very locality of their Lord and master was a mixed jumble of emotions. Both felt the tell-tale stirrings of dread, fear, determination, confusion and a many manner of other human emotions that they still continued to feel even through their demonised state. Pinhead's eyes shone bright with the anticipation, of imagining what they - the Cenobites - could possibly do to save their potentially dying race.

No one ever believed in all the time the Labyrinth had existed that they could be so easily dispatched, but oh there lay a huge possibility. Cenobites could perish if so horribly wounded, Pinhead knew that more than anyone. The image of Merkova slipped into his mind, his past lover. The Cenobite woman with the horse's skull welded to her face. She had died so horribly within his own arms, thanks to the treacherous Harrowers. He was aware all Cenobites were not entirely invulnerable, and his hand clenched that of his current love - Snow White. The fear and uncertainty overwhelming him, and his determination.

Since the day he lost Merkova, he had promised vengeance, and he would fight to his very last breath to preserve his kind, his home. The ones closest to him. If the Harrowers had anything to do with this drop in souls, then he would most certainly be ready to punish them for their more recent treachery.

But as Xipe and his lover were about to discover; this situation had nothing whatsoever to do with the Harrowers.

Now within the presence of the perpetually swirling entity, Xipe immediately knelt before Him upon the stone catwalk which lay beneath them. His anxious wife followed suit, marvelling at her husband's lack of fear and servitude. Examining his face and taking note of his calm features and eye movement, Snow White could tell Xipe had been summoned many times before, possibly thousands. She, on the other hand, had only been summoned a handful of times. It was mainly only Pinhead whom Leviathan chose to speak to most of the time, being that he was His most cherished son and chosen Leader, and the Prince of Hell.

To be summoned before the revolving diamond was a high honour, and the ultimate privilige. Though Snow White could not stub out the all too human feeling of anxiety within her belly.

"My Lord?" Pinhead called out, bringing his arms about his chest in a typical cross gesture. "You summoned us?"

What happened next was enough to chill the red fluid within the veins of any Cenobite whom were in listening distance. The very sound of Leviathan's voice; loud, bellowing and commanding in His favoured childrens' minds as He spoke telepathically. Not all Cenobites had the ability to speak in this fashion, not to their God. It was a feat only mastered when of a certain level of development or age. The only individuals to master this form of communication was Xipe, his wife, and certain members of his Gash. His own handmade psuedos were considered still too human to be granted such a gift.

_"Ah, my favourite son and daughter...As prompt as always."_ Leviathan's thunderous and chilling voice rang in their minds like the tolling of a church bell. As Snow White shuddered in amazement and anticipation, the almighty ruler continued._ "I have a special mission for the both of you - something which would not only be a blessing for Hell...but also for you."_

Pinhead's hairless brow puckered at the words spoke by Leviathan, and Snow White turned her attention to her husband, searching his eyes for an answer. She found none. Both were equally as dumbstruck and confused as the other.

"I do not understand, my lord." Xipe finally spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Do you wish for us to carry out a task? Is this a matter of urgency?"

_"Xipe Totec, my son. My most treasured creation...and his beautiful bride...I know how smart you both are. I am aware that you have noticed the fall in souls as of late, and believe me...I too have had my concerns over the matter, despite never answering your questions and queries...but now has come the time to finally inform you both of our salvation, our resistance...our survival. I cannot continue in keeping this from you, my son. For this concerns you. A new Puzzle Guardian - keeper of the Lament, an heir to the Labyrinth and our very saviour - the forespoken saviour. Ahriman. He has yet to take a form, but I believe he was finally conceived not so long ago, and very soon, my children, he shall be born. Through the offspring of a...special chosen pair."_

A unexpected thrill of excitement rose within both loyal Cenobites. They had, of course, heard of Ahriman. The saviour. He had once saved the Labyrinth from certain death and extinction many millenia before, well before the birth of many of the present Cenobites, even Xipe Totec. The only one to witness such a miracle and awe inspiring sight was that of Angelique - who at that time had been Princess of the Lament.

The news that Ahriman, the great demonic warrior, was to be born anew - that the Lament was to experience a second coming, was just a treat to the ears of both important Cenobites, and a great relief.

"Chosen pair, my Lord?" The God's most valued son repeated, with confusion evident in his tone.

_"The Puzzle Guardian..."_ Leviathan continued, pricking up the ears of the Cenobittic couple once more. _"...is to be born to this...chosen pair...two Cenobites deemed worthy for such an honour. Two Cenobites whom, from the moment of conception in human terms, were destined to raise such an important child."_

Snow White swallowed a big gulp of saliva and gripped her husband's hand in her own. "And may we inquire as to whom the pre chosen parents are to be, my lord?"

If Leviathan had lips, then he'd surely be bestowing a smile of pride upon her._ "Why, Snow White, the Saviour is growing within your very womb as we speak."_

At once those very words left the swirling God, both were stunned into silence. They had both, probably for the first time, been floored by the news.

As Snow White's hand left the warm grip of her consort's and involunteerily went to her stomach, Pinhead finally broke the silence which was filling the void. "A child? My wife is with child?"

Snow White rubbed her abdomen in a slow, soothing circular motion. Indeed, there was evidence of a tiny swelling. But how could this be? Why them? Hungry for answers, Snow White too spoke up. "Do you mean to say we are to be the parents of the unborn Puzzle Guardian you speak of?"

_"Yes, indeed I do, my daughter." _Leviathan murmured approvingly. _"As I explained, you and Xipe were chosen for this great honour."_

"My Lord, if I may be so bold?" Pinhead spoke. "Am I right in assuming that Snow White and myself are the actual biological mother and father to this child, or has the fetal form of Ahriman merely been placed within my wife's womb by the powers that be for incubation until he is ready for birth?"

_"Heed my words Xipe Totec - this is your child, I assure you . Yourself and Snow White are indeed the biological parents to this special being. It is of your blood, and created by the act of intercourse between the two of you. Ahriman merely exists in the spiritural form, and shall be reborn through your offspring. Reincarnation so to speak."_

"I am confused, my Lord. We did not intend to conceive this child. And to be quite frank, I always believed that Cenobites were unable to produce young. When did conception take place?"

_"By measurement of the human realm; just a little over two weeks ago."_ Leviathan answered._ "You may not have, by your own free will, purposely intended to concieve the unborn puzzle guardian, my son, but the Lament ensured that during any act of copulation between the both of you, your DNA would fuse and create an offspring at the right timing - the fore spoken saviour to the Labyrinth. This child was very much intended and planned. And I believe I foresee a great future with both my favourite children as his parents, for you were both destined to come together and ensure the Labyrinth's future with the creation of this child."_

Both the Labyrinth's most important Cenobites could vividly remember back to that day, when their child was conceived. It was quite unforgettable. In human standards, one would assume that the child had been brought about by a careless so called _'one night stand'_. Both were so aroused by the brutal torture of one Trevor Gooden, that on arrival to their chambers, they commenced copulation - and for the remainder of the night too. That was a mere human time - two weeks previously. How has the child developed so quickly?

"And when shall we anticipate the child's arrival? When shall he be born?" Xipe inquired, Snow White's hand again finding his and squeezing hard.

_"The child is rapidly growing by the day, my son."_ Leviathan told his favoured one. _"As we speak at this very moment, as he slumbers within the amniotic fluids, he is growing larger and maturing at an astonishing rate, to ensure a fast birth. It will not be long before the saviour begins to make his presence known within your consort's abdomen. I predict that the child will be born to you in, again earth measured time, four months. By that time, the child would have fully developed..."_

Pinhead and his wife gawped in shock. Four months? Their child, the destined saviour, was to be born to them in four months? This was so much to take in, even for them.

_"...You have a long and exhaustful mission ahead of you, my children..."_ Leviathan finally spoke to his now bowing children - marvelling at how loyal they always were to Him.

"We shall not fail you, my Lord." Pinhead wholeheartedly promised. "Our child will serve you just as faithfully as both of us."

_"Excellent, Xipe. The Labyrinth is depending on the both of you...You have your orders. Now be gone..."_

Snow White's hand still lingered to her not yet evident but growing abdomen as she and her equally stunned husband quickly obeyed Leviathan's command and left together. While they walked the stone catwalk under the bleak starless sky, both were silent and neither knew what to say.

Parents.

They were to be parents to a child whose consciousness housed the spirit of a legendary, great and powerful demonic Puzzle Guardian. This kind of honour, as far as they were aware, had never been bestowed upon any other Cenobittic couple in all the history of the Labyrinth. Xipe was aware he was of course the favoured son, but never had he dreamt this possible; to be the father of such a special being, to raise him and ensure his destiny.

This was very big even for him. For them _both._

He then turned to his wife who was the one carrying their very future. She looked as if she were carrying the weight of the entire world on her shoulders, never mind a yet to be formed fetus. A frown creased her beautiful but browless pallid face, and her ebony eyes were void of awareness. They were near enough blank. She looked to be miles away. Obviously, she was deep in thought over her impending motherhood, of raising this special child. What this would mean for them.

Having been aware of her thoughts Xipe smiled down to her and squeezed her hand.

"Snow White?"

It took a moment or two, but eventually Snow White broke free of her musings and her attention was undividedly given to her consort. Both stopped, just a few yards away from their chambers, whilst Snow White gazed up into Xipe's questioning eyes.

"What is it you're thinking about, my Queen?" The Prince of Hell queried as his leprous hand caressed her cheek.

Speech was something that the Cenobite mother to be was undoubtedly lacking in. All she could do was place her rouge lips to her husband's own blue tinged lips in a gentle kiss, which he gladly returned. It was a great source of comfort to the both of them, her especially as her thoughts continued to mull over her condition - over her special pregnancy and their equally special unborn son who was continuing to grow and mature.

After her lips prised from his, Snow White looked up determiningly into Xipe's coal eyes. Then finally, her lips gave way to speech. "Xipe, my husband, I feel somewhat unprepared..." She confessed, her sensual voice now a whisper. Her eyes then left his and settled upon her stomach, which she again rubbed with her free hand. "...I have no doubt whatsoever as to your ability as a father to this child. Your insights and teachings are very impressive. But what of I?" Her tone now sounded somewhat frantic as she stared up into his eyes again. "...What if I fail him? What if I fail my own son..." She stopped for a second before correcting; _"...our _son? I come no where as experienced or as confident as you my darling. What sort of a mother would I make?"

In an attempt to calm her worries, Xipe placed a finger about her lips and traced along the scarlet rim slowly and gently. It was something he always did to console his wife when ever she felt unsure or lost. While she purred at his cold but gentle touch, the pin studded Prince spoke. "My sweet consort, I have no doubt in my mind, my heart, and my soul, that you would make a fine mother. A wondrous mother. You must not doubt yourself, as to doubt yourself would be to doubt me and what I've strived to teach you since your arrival. And since we were married. Never doubt me, my dearest wife. Never doubt us." He looked down, staring at her abdomen as both his hands then cupped themselves around Snow White's small but growing baby bump. He smiled softly, having sensed his unborn son within. It didn't take him long to conjure up a telepathic awareness with the child. At once, Xipe could tell that the baby was content and very healthy.

Looking up into her eyes once more, Xipe continued. "Presently, our son is healthy...and content. I can feel it." He inhaled deeply. "I too have my doubts in my abilities as a father to this child, but regardless of our feelings we must strive to ensure his health...and his destiny."

The cold caress of his hand made Snow White shudder intensely and her eyes gazed into his. "Thank you my dearest husband." She said. "I shall attempt to qualm my worries concerning my impending motherhood."

Whilst this conversation had took place, the parents to be were completely unaware of the shadow of a woman who stalked close by. A pair of dark eyes which were a blaze of burning fury and jealousy had been observing them from a safe distance since the consultation with Leviathan...also listening to every single word that had been spoken. None of this was music to the woman's ears, and their anger of this news and obvious jealousy over the stunning consort to Xipe Totec certainly knew no bounds.

_"Damn you, Snow White!"_

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_**Sorry if this were not satisfactory following Leviathan's meeting. I was unsure as of what to put. I didn't want to reveal too much of the Totecs' stalker, as that will be explored more in the next chapter after this I believe. As will be Snow White's worry and uncertainty over her pregnancy. So sorry if it's not a great deal here to go on. Hope you enjoyed though. :3 Reviews = LOVES! **_

~ To be Continued ~


	4. Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

_**Note**__** - So sorry for the delay. Hope you're still enjoying so far, as here is the next installment.**_** ;)**_** It's just a small Pinhead/Snow White centric chapter for now. Hope you're not too disappointed. **_

_**Also, what do you think of the Saviour's spiritual name of Ahriman? I wanted a more demonic name and found that one. I thought it sounded good. To those who don't know, Ahriman is meant to be the Zoroastrian epitome of destruction and lies. So it's sort of like an ironic name, being that he's there to bring salvation and obviously not cause destruction. **_**:) **_** Although, when he is born, Snow White will be giving him a more human name. But an equally strong sounding. You'll see. ;)**_

_**Alright. Thanks for reading. Please review!**_

* * *

Chapter Three - Coming to Terms

Through the blurry haze of the old fading cracked mirror leaning against the far stone wall, Snow White regarded her own reflection warily, carefully scrutinizing the ever growing bulge of her stomach from every conceivable angle. Her leather bound hands smoothed across the swelling slowly and gently as she studied the very miracle that was briskly taking place within in her womb.

She was all alone presently within the chambers; Xipe was on special soul gathering assignment on Earth along with Chatterer and Bound. She had but only her unborn child for company.

A further two human weeks had passed in the Labyrinth since Leviathan had briefed His two foremost Cenobites on the situation concerning the unborn saviour which was growing rapidly within her, and even in that small passing of time Snow White's abdomen had clearly expanded greatly due to the child's fast growth and was now pushing stubbornly against her leather bodice. In appearance, she looked to be in at least fifth month of pregnancy. There was simply no hiding of this any longer. Very soon, her fellow Cenobite kind would certainly notice that of the unborn child making his presence known within the growing bosom of his mother's womb.

Since Leviathan's announcement, Snow White had not ventured out in to the maze of Hell, in order to conceal the true nature of her condition from the other Cenobites. According to the deity, it had not yet been time for the lesser demons, and even her husband's main Gash, to be aware of the Saviour's coming.

But soon it would be.

Snow White was aware that any day now the rotating God of the bleak starless skies of their world was going to announce the coming of the Saviour; the very Saviour with whom eons ago saved the Labyrinth from extinction, and now was to be reborn through the son of the current Prince and Princess of Hell...Snow White and Xipe's son.

Their _son_.

This was_ their _son!

After such a time it was still proving quite difficult for her to take in. She had still not grown entirely accustomed to the very idea that she was going to have a son, and that the very boy growing within her was going to fulfill a destiny which surpassed even hers and her husband's.

Snow White let out a small sigh, once again treating the swelling stomach, which sheltered her unborn infant, to another rub, thinking of the most strangest things as she stood there before her own distorted reflection in the old mirror; thinking back to Xipe's passionate embraces which mingled both rough and tender, of their moment of passionate coupling which brought about the existence of this young one.

She found herself musing on the most human of questions; whatever would this child look like? Would he be born resembling a normal human looking infant? Or would he emerge with Cenobittic attributes? Would his growth and maturity be fast to ensure his destiny? How would he look as a man? If not Cenobittic now, would he be forcibly mutilated upon coming of age? Or would he actually be allowed to look human amongst a race of mutilated people? Would he be handsome, dedicated and honourable like his father? Would he have inherited his mother's humanely looks? Dare she think it, would he grow to look like..._her_ father? Her father who still languished somewhere in this Labyrinth?

_'Oh daddy...'_

As she thought of the one who, undeniably, still continued to chain her to her still lingering humanity, a pair of leather bound arms slithered around her from behind, cocooning her. Though taken off guard for the briefest of seconds, since she had not been aware her husband had entered the chambers, the pregnant Cenobite woman soon relaxed, especially when she heard his deep, sensual voice at her ear.

"Snow White."

A smile graced her red rose lips feeling as his blood-tipped fingers coiled around her protruding abdomen and intertwining with her own, his palms rested against the middle of her stomach. Very soon, the thoughts of her father dwindled to the very back of her mind which now concentrated on the arousing embrace of her consort.

And very arousing he was.

The beautiful female Cenobite groaned and shuddered with utmost pleasure as Pinhead's face went to the crook of her neck, murmuring inaudible sweet nothings - and his voice being muffled of course by her spiked coal hair. His lips traced her supple swan-like neck in a collection of chilled kisses and the cold tips of pins decorating his skull were teasing along her sensitive flesh as he did so. For the time being she indulged him, enjoying such a simple touch that always left her such a gibbering, over pleasured wreck every single encounter.

Oh yes, he was such a master at this.

His hands smoothed along her stomach enticingly, and with just as much fever and passion as his lips working her neck. Soon, his wandering fingers went to her leather bound skirt, which of course strained tightly against her growing baby bump, and swiftly unbuckled it. He didn't say one word, and neither did she. No words were necessary. The skirt was soon pooling around her ankles the minute he had unfastened it, leaving her naked from the waist down and at his mercy.

She groaned again, more loudly this time and laced with passion. She leaned her head backward, resting it against his broad shoulder. Obviously he too was aroused by her coos, she could feel its evidence pressing against the base of her spine whilst he stood behind her and holding her against his muscled, hard body.

It was enough to bring sense to her, and snap her from her passions.

"Xipe, please. I am in of no condition to indulge in such intimacy." She breathed helplessly, rubbing at her rounded stomach as in indication of her reason for not wanting to become enmeshed in passion with her consort.

Standing above her, Pinhead smiled into her hair, amused and not in the slightest way neglected or angry at her denials. Oh she had come a long way since those good old days where she was a stubborn willed young woman, fresh in her years and fearful of him, of Hell and his kind. Yet there were times, even now as he stared upon her dark and pale Cenobittic inhuman features - destiny well and truly fulfilled and soon to be mother to the foretold Saviour, to his _son_ - when he was reminded of that supposedly sweet and pure of heart teenage girl in that hospital he had met so many years ago, trembling and sobbing in his presence as she begged for leniency and bargained her Uncle's soul for hers.

Ah, indeed what a long way she had come.

At once, Xipe shrank away from his wife and helped to pull up her skirt still from behind her. "My apologies, dearest wife." He said, sincerity evident in his deep, dark voice. "It has been a stressful and tiring mission that I have just returned from."

The beautifully pale Cenobite woman turned to face her consort and was immediately met with a pair of dark eyes, usually so calm and void of emotion, swimming with annoyance and even anger. "Why ever so, Xipe?" She inquired, reaching over to touch his cheek. Her scarlet fingertips stroked along his vertical scars soothingly as she spoke. "Were you not successful in disposing of those responsible for abusing the Lament Configuration; those Deaders? Should we be still concerned for our world?"

On hearing the term 'Deader', a deep frown crossed Pinhead's features. For the past few days, Pinhead had remained on Earth, hidden in the shadows, in dealing with the latest threat to have come outside the Lament's plane of existence; the Deaders. A group of undead individuals whom were brought back to life, after inflicting horrific fatalities to themselves, by a necromancer who had descended from a familiar bloodline; the LeMarchand bloodline. He had used the Lament box itself to raise his army back from the dead and had also been in the belief that the box now belonged rightfully to him. He had intended to use it to control the creatures that came from the world in which his bloodline had originally created the door to; the Cenobites themselves.

Both the heir to the LeMarchand bloodline and his army of undead followers had been originally thought to have posed a great threat to Hell, but Xipe had defeated them quite easily. All were presently suffering in the Catacombs for their pursuit of immortality, as the pinned Prince spoke to his pregnant consort.

"I have dealt with both the Deaders, and their so named Leader, Winter LeMerchand, with very little difficulty, my love." He explained. "However, their key, Amy Klein, was much more stubborn."

"In what way?" Snow White asked.

Pinhead sighed, still frowning as he thought back to the tragic young woman with whom had solved the Lament, allowing him into their world, but soon took her life in an attempt to escape the Lead Cenobite's clutches. It had worked; Amy Klein's soul had gone straight to the endless lands of eternal Limbo. The girl had been furnished with anguish and suffering as a result of her tormented childhood; it was such a waste, Pinhead thought. "Rather than accepting her fate, Amy Klien chose to end her mortal life." Pinhead explained, bitterness resonating in his richly toned voice. "Therefore, her soul became forfeit. She is in Limbo now, it is out of my hands. Even Leviathan can do nothing to correct this."

Snow White, who had been listening to every detail of her husband's tale with great incredulity flickering in her depthless eyes, raised her free hand and placed it tenderly to his shoulder, squeezing it lightly - in a rather humane manner to comfort. "Fear not, my husband..." She finally replied. "...you managed to claim the souls of those who threatened our world. At least we know now that LeMarchand no longer holds the threat of power over us no longer."

"Yes." Pinhead agreed, taking her hand in his. He brought it to his ice cold lips for a brief second, planting tender kisses to it. "But I still would have enjoyed knowing every inch and curve of Amy Klein's flesh, to discover what makes her whimper. Indeed it is a shame. Such a soul thronged in agony was young Amy Klien."

Xipe was too submerged in his thoughts to notice the rather human smirk that was gradually weaving along his consort's darkly red lips. "Oh. Should I be jealous at all of this Amy Klein, my darling?" Her sensuous voice cooed suddenly, causing Pinhead's coal black eyes to snap wide open and stare down confusedly into his wife's identical pools of darkness which were swayed by a look of amusement. It was quite the human gesture. There was no trace of jealousy, though that did not stop the horrified expression that slowly creased the usually emotionless Pinhead's face.

"Never!" Xipe declared once he realized what she was referring to, reaching out for her slender arms and dragging her into his own. Snow White was not naturally a jealous creature when it came to the female kind in her husband's life. She was aware that Xipe was incredibly loyal and true to her, and had vowed to be so from the very moment they first joined body and soul together. This observation was merely meant as jest, obviously. However, Xipe felt that he had to assure her from time to time.

"No other will ever take the place of you, my sweet consort. No other's beauty or presence would ever compete with yours. And no other could fulfill me as you have done." With that, the pinned Cenobite dropped his ebony gaze to her bulging stomach and laid both his hands across the swelling. He ran them along the exposed belly gently as his eyes met hers again. He felt their unborn child suddenly assert a strong kick in his mother's womb, as if in awareness their parents were most likely discussing him. A proud smile melted his tensed facial features. "No other could have given me such an exquisite gift."

Touched by his genuine and rather sweet statement, Snow White leaned into her husband and sealed her lips against his. Their child continued to wildly flail about as his parents shared a tender moment, oblivious to the world and to the people he was going to be born to in just a few short months time.

After a few blissful moments of their identically icy lips exploring one another's, Snow White slowly jerked back, prising her mouth from Xipe's. She briefly stroked a feather light touch to his cheek before gradually turning to gaze upon the aging mirror in the corner of her chambers once more. He chuckled softly whilst curling his arms tight around her waist, and allowed her hands to shroud over his as they cradled the ever growing baby bump. She leaned the back of her head against his strong shoulder, with him completely unbothered by the silky coal hair which tickled his chin and neck.

For the first time in the many years spent serving, leading and existing within this Labyrinth, Xipe Totec's face flooded with immense contentedness. Never had he felt so complete, so sure of himself, until the day he welcomed this woman into his dark embrace. He lightly kissed the top of her head as the two watched their reflections in the mirror and felt their offspring move and squirm around in her womb together...and both utterly unaware of a third presence at the threshold of their chambers; a beautiful face pinched in fury glared over in their direction, the same pair of dark and jealous eyes that had stalked them before angrily watched the tender scene between the Prince and Princess of Hell once again, torturing themselves with such blessedly pleasurable sights that met their eyes.

With one last fierce glare in the direction of Xipe and his dark bride, the bitter individual had retreated back into the shadows of the never ending Halls outside of the chambers before the couple could even notice their presence, and just as they broke away from the other. Xipe's gaze was immediately drawn to the ceiling, as if in thought. His brow was crinkling in immense concentration as the minutes wore on. Snow White smiled slightly, knowing what had caught her husband's attention. In actuality, he was in deep mental discussion with his Lord and father, Leviathan.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Xipe's black eyes were once again looking down into hers. "It is time, my darling." Xipe suddenly announced. "Our God calls to us, and our Brethren have gathered under the shadow of Leviathan and await our presence."

Snow White ran her hand along the swelling stomach once more, feeling the unmistakable and rather human sensation of anticipation flood her being as Xipe smiled reassuringly to her.

"The coming of our child will finally be announced to all who walk this Labyrinth..."

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_**Well, that's all for now. Until I get to writing the next chapter. XD. I hope it's enough for now. I've been so out of it for so long, and I'm quite busy with college, but I'll be sure to get back into writing soon. Well, what do you think? **_**:)**_** I decided to make a mention of the Deaders, even though that movie was filmed in 2005, and this is obviously set WAY after that. Besides, the film wasn't actually set at any particular point, so I decided to bring that little mishap with Amy into the story. I wanted for Pinhead to be frustrated over a mission and the Amy incident sure did fall under a frustrating mission. Well, hope it works.**_** :) _Ha, I like how Pinhead and Snow are in the belief that there would be no other Merchants to cause a danger to their world. Oh yes, there is. XD. But to be honest, I'd rather forget that the end of Bloodline happened._ ;) **_**Ah and also we keep having little glimpses of a certain jealous Princess, but she won't be properly introduced till the next chapter or so I'm afraid. Until then, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it weren't excellent. I am trying to get back into writing the best I can. The next chapter should be considerably longer. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! **_**:D **_**~ Laura**_


End file.
